


Master Bating

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi knew the risks of allowing people to get close so pushing everyone away was always for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As for the title, I like word play. That is all.

Of the military branches the Scouting Legion was notorious while being both supported and scorned. Its death toll far outnumbered the valuable information the legion attained but to some that information was priceless. One such individual was the well-known leader of the SL, Commander Erwin Smith. He, like his corps, was either liked or loathes. Those who were nonmilitary easily spoke their disgust at the legion ready to sneer at the commander and his fateful missions that sometimes returned no information and still fewer soldiers. Commander Smith had learned long ago to wear a solid facade and hide all emotions.

One notable facet of the SL that had garnered some attention and support was Captain Levi Ackerman. Under the suggestion and guidance of Commander Smith the captain had joined the legion and his ability to take down titans swiftly and masterfully gained him popularity in his own right. Though cold in manner, even rude, his abilities seemed to overshadow his mannerisms and lowly past from the underground. Though dislike and anger were easy to evoke he too learned to shun all feelings.

It was easy to fall apart. The world was a terrifying place. But those brave soldiers in the Scouting Legion knew real terror better than anyone. They saw it in their comrades' faces and felt it in their very being. Showing signs of weakness would only slow you down until you gave in and gave up. This was not an option for the leader of the SL. Humanity meant more than hundreds of soldiers, even if that made him something equally terrifying: a monster.

Commanding the most hated yet necessary branch of the military was no easy task and required all of Erwin's time and attention. Along with shutting down emotions he also shut out possibilities. Complete happiness wasn't an option until he could eradicate the titans. There was no room for doubt or regret. No weakness. When it came to emotions Commander Smith had learned to master bating.

It was something he learned early on. Unfortunately, he had learned the hard way. Reason allowed his young age as an excuse but Erwin could never forgive himself for his father's disappearance. It was a harsh lesson but it was the basis of the man he had become.

Perhaps their demons were what allowed the commander and captain to become eventual allies. Levi had a lifetime of hardships and struggles. It was known life in the underground was difficult but some had it worse than others and Levi did what was necessary to survive. He could dwell on his evils but penitence wouldn't change the past. Aloofness had become necessary to stay one step ahead of an enemy. Show no fear, show no guilt, show no feeling. Levi had learned how to master bating.

Push all emotions down before they dragged you down.

Behind their masks they were both still human. They could have a sense of dread and sadness but refused to allow them to linger. There were even moments of smiling and laughter. Not enough but everyone knew to appreciate the good times because no one knew how many they had left. This, Erwin believed, was his punishment for all the people he sent to death. He was not allowed happiness or to feel sorrow for the fact. The compelling act to push others away had become instinctive. There were few he actually allowed to get close and there were few who actually understood his motives and determination.

In spite of their challenging beginning the now captain but once a harsh thug had become one of those people. Levi had become one of the legion's most necessary soldiers and a most trusted ally and friend to the commander. Levi's subservience had somehow grown from subordinate during his few years as a soldier and he rose in rank not only gaining the commander's trust but also offering his own to Erwin. There was something, Levi found, about Erwin that he came to respect. Maybe it was his leadership skills or the way he was able to do what others refuse to do. Admiration was there but to what extent Levi didn't know and didn't bother to understand.

The shocking truth to this, however, came after a long grueling expedition. He had survived unlike many other soldiers. Returning home alive no longer gave a feeling of relief but seemed as normal as knowing he might not. Gambling with his life had become automatic. But he was alive and his body reminded him. It wasn't just the aches and soreness of combat that repeated his existence but the stiffness in another area of his body.

Small droplets dripped from his hair as he sat on the edge of his bed towel still wrapped around his waist. He was hunched forward forearms resting on his knees and head drooped. He sighed heavily. What was it about returning from missions that made his body yearn? He laid back legs still hanging over the side of the bed. He breathed out again placing a hand on his bare abdomen. Slowly that hand trailed down reaching in the towel gripping the one part of his body that was still active. It had been too long since he released.

Companionship wasn't easy to come by when the risk of attachment was possible and the thought of paying for it brought up too many memories that he didn't want to recall when it came to this activity. He would take care of it alone and be done; after all, it was simply a release of something natural.

He began to increase the speed and pressure as the longing to come grew throughout his body. He breathed in sharply as his legs began to shudder from the oncoming pent up ejection. His abdomen contracted as his head rose up before falling back again eyes tightly shutting as he finished himself off. A profane word escaped his lips. Breathing quick and low his body was allayed but his mind was plagued. Breathy, he repeated the word again.

That was the first time that Levi pleasured himself while thinking of Erwin.

Afterwards, meeting eyes with the commander was difficult. Levi was annoyed and it was several days before he could calmly speak to Erwin without being discourteous or diffident. He chided himself for his behavior over something trivial. Perhaps, he reasoned, the commander came to mind because they had been on a long expedition and they had spent a lot of time together, or because he was the last person he had spoken with right before or because he would be speaking with him again after. Besides when he usually did that act he never thought of anyone he merely worked himself and released. Levi offered himself several explanations willing to believe them all. But none of the excuses eased his mind or prevented him from thinking of Erwin the next time.

Levi didn't increase how often he gave into self-pleasure but each time the image before him was of the commander. It was something he didn't understand, maybe it was just because he was mindful of it, but after several weeks he no longer felt self-disgust and was able to be around Erwin without guilt or antipathy. In fact, his desire grew. Levi had become more aware of the other. Of course, as his subordinate he was always attentive to his commander but his interest shifted beyond that. They were close enough to be considered friends which allowed for a certain degree of closeness and concern for personal matters but this was different.

Being an attentive commander Erwin had noticed a change in the captain and as a friend he knew a direct approach was best but so was timing. To supervise the captain was the current plan. Did he need more sleep? Was there a problem with training? Was it a fellow soldier? He immediately dismissed the notion that the captain's apparent aggravation was due to a lack of sleep as he knew it was Levi's habit to scarcely sleep. Next was to monitor Levi's daily behavior but nothing appeared different. During training his abilities were as commendable as always and there didn't seem to be a problem with his fellow comrades. Levi was his usual self, Erwin noticed, except toward me. Maybe it was stress. Military life isn't easy; especially in the SL. Though still confused he was relieved when the captain's attitude eventually returned to normal.

In the following days that passed Erwin assuredly found the captain's behavior maintained normalcy, at least what normal was for Levi. Incoming storms had forced a delay in training but allowed the commander the opportunity to observe the other. He was again reassured when he amusingly heard Levi complain about all the mud.

There was continuous rain for days and on the third evening the worst of the storm appeared. Erwin was sitting in his office still working as a distant thunder was heard. Lightening cracked illuminating the nearly dark room. Lifting his pocket watch toward the candle it read eleven. It wasn't too late and he could still do more work. The storm continued to roll in as he again took up his papers, studying and strategizing. It wasn't until roaring thunder sounded interrupting his concentration that Erwin checked the watch again. It was midnight. The storm continued to relentlessly rage.

His work was priority and not accepting of sleep as was the boisterous storm. He stared out the window watching the light show brighten the dark sky as the beating rain and flourishing thunder symphonized in accompaniment. He released a listless sigh. A little distraction would do to reawaken him to begin work again. Erwin believed that Levi would still be awake for reasons that had nothing to do with the storm and with his renewed assurance of their camaraderie maybe they could work with one another during this gloomy night. If all else failed an offering of tea would be his backup plan.

Another clash of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightening bidding him adieu as he went out the door. He heard the rain hitting the roof drowning out his boot clad footsteps as he made the distance to the captain's room. Tapping the door with a single finger joint he waited beginning to wonder if he should just return to his office to finish his work. On the verge of retreating Erwin heard what he believed was a faint mumble from inside the room and slowly opened the door. Before he could utter a word he found Levi sitting in a chair faced away from the door but allowing Erwin a profile view. Levi didn't turn toward the door on his entrance leaving Erwin to assume that the other didn't know of his presence. The dimly lit room in combination with the lightening permitted Erwin a sight. The captain's head lolled back, heavy breathing, soft moans and a hand movement near his lower waist that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was.

The scene was shocking and had the possibility of becoming embarrassing for both if Levi realized his presence but when the panting man arched his back from his seat humming a low sound of pleasure Erwin, for whatever reason, couldn't turn away. He watched Levi relax his body again while the hand jerked faster and his breath quickened. It was inappropriate to watch this private scene and trying to remain unseen Erwin silently stepped back while slowly closing the door. Due to the astonishing sight before his eyes the sound of the storm had faded and all that he could hear were the captain's low noises of pleasure but to add to the shock was what was heard just before successfully shutting the door. Erwin couldn't deny, as it seemed to him to bellow even louder than the booming thunder, the sound of Levi stammering a breathy, "Erwin."


	2. The Second Stroke

Erwin returned to his office hoping the storm drowned out his quick footsteps. His mind was racing as the whole scene couldn't leave his thoughts. Trying to force it from his mind he willed the memory away by attempting to do work to which there was not much progress.

Catching the captain doing something he knew was natural was still stunning and time didn't lessen that. Erwin tried to behave as normal as always when he first encountered the captain after the incident. It was on the following day and though it was for a short time he merely returned a greeting from the captain then left claiming he still had work to do. While true he had work it was only because his mind refused to concentrate. Sporadically the image of the lightening illuminated profile of Levi with his head falling back and the arch of his back breathing heavily would come into his head. The pleasure-filled way Levi called out his name randomly rang through his ears.

Erwin, like everyone else, knew the captain to be cool and cold but he had also seen him mournful, sorrowful, and enraged and lose control. That was hardly ever so remembering that behind that cold expression of a person that always did as he was ordered was a human was hard to imagine in any other way. It wasn't that Erwin had thought of Levi as less than human but he knew the other to be so automaton-like but Levi despite his incredible abilities was still human with human tendencies and desires. Choosing to be in the SL made it difficult to be close to anyone without risking attachment and causing someone you care about possible grief. Levi's solo act to relieve his self wasn't any different from other soldiers. Erwin knew this but couldn't understand why it still haunted him.

Erwin found himself watching the other though attempting to do so slyly. He couldn't help but wonder if Levi had done that again since the night of the storm and if he had thought of him. Honestly, he didn't know how he felt about that but he was certain that Levi had called out his name. He realized he was more aware of Levi than before and in a much different manner than just because of his skills as humanity's strongest or as captain of the SL. He found himself watching the man more so than ever. It was if he was seeing him for the first time again. Erwin could admit that he too, like everyone else, was astonished and even admired Levi's abilities when he first joined the SL. Perhaps it was just because he was now seeing Levi in a different light, so to speak.

He watched him. Especially when Levi didn't know he was being watched. Erwin smiled to himself remembering another time he watched Levi without him knowing. Was it wrong? of course, Erwin knew, but it happened unintentionally. Was there a feeling of contrite? Erwin's smile returned as he watched Levi in the fields.

The storms had finally passed and blue, sunny skies had followed. The SL returned to normal active operations. It allowed Erwin the opportunity to observe the captain much easier from his office window than risking being caught staring when they were in the same room together. The more he watched his thoughts and feelings on the whole situation differed and with each passing day Erwin's mind eased while his curiosity continued to grow.

He watched Levi leave the fields and make the distance toward the base. Erwin just realized something that he had already known, Levi was.... not small but compact, he decided. The other's size was never actually something Erwin had given much thought to before as the captain's character and skill far exceeded his height. Erwin returned to his desk determined to put as much attention to his work. Minutes later a knock at his office door interrupted him and allowing permission he watched Levi enter.

"Here are the documents you had asked for," Levi said extending his right arm to offer the papers to the commander.

Erwin made no attempt to take the offering but unconsciously stared at the hand instantly remembering how that hand had brought pleasure to the captain. The memories that he tried so hard to dismiss rushed back from every movement to every sound.

"Erwin. Erwin?" He heard the captain call him. It was different from that night. There was a different tone and not breathy but somehow unlike the many times he called him by name before that incident.

Erwin finally met the other's eyes. He was curious. "How long have you been calling out my name?"

Levi looked uncertain and even almost flushed but made no answer and placed the papers on the desk before excusing himself and leaving the office. As he saw Levi exit the office he again couldn't prevent a smile from crossing his lips knowing that Levi didn't understand he was being teased. Erwin was fully aware that he shouldn't tease the man but everything about the situation had piqued his interest into a direction it hadn't initially been. His feelings and thoughts had shifted so much since then going from shocked and stunned to indifferent understanding to curious attention and now entertaining interest.

Erwin sat back in his chair with a sigh while raising a hand bringing his fingertips to his lips. In retrospect being caught in that situation would have been embarrassing but also amusing. What would Levi's reaction have been if he had known he being watched? If he had known the person's name he was calling had heard? He probably would have killed me, Erwin mused still smiling.

The situation would have been awkward for anyone and Erwin was now glad his position in the SL allowed him private quarters and office that others knew not to enter. He wouldn't do that in his office as it was far too risky but he knew no one would enter without certainty of permission as his privacy was upheld. Laughing at the idea he returned to his work hoping to call it an early night.

After a long day with a morning meeting with fellow commanders and personnel from the military branches that he had to explain and defend the SL against and then the remainder of the day full of the usual paper work and observing the soldiers progress the commander wanted nothing more than to relax. It wasn't an opportunity he got often but there were times he had to step away and let everything else go. Usually, Erwin knew it himself, it was difficult for him to push his important duties aside even for rest but after the day he had some relaxation would be more beneficial for his work tomorrow than the risk of unexceptional work throughout the night.

Bathing for more than a few minutes wasn't the norm as there was always something else needing his attention but the hot water engulfing him was too tempting as it spread over his tired body easing and relaxing his stiff muscles. He stilled himself allowing the water to wash away the stress and worry. For these few moments he was free; free from fear, from doubt, from his thought, free from everything. Free from being the commander of the SL and to be just a man. Erwin raised his head at that thought. He wanted to believe being commander was only a position, a title, but it was more than that. If it was so simple then anyone could be in the position. But he couldn't complain because he accepted the position willingly with the hope and intent to help and save. However, sometimes he had to remind himself that he was still alive and that there should be times where he isn't Commander Smith but just Erwin, a man like any other.

A man like any other, he repeated.

Why did Levi cross his mind then? Of all the memories that he could think of concerning that man only one lingered. Of all the great things the captain could do and has done only one act remained in his thoughts. Of the vulgar and rude words spoken from Levi's mouth only one word, one name, sounded in his head.

Why was it him? Why did this memory stay? Why did this happen? Why does this _excite_ him?

A subordinate, a friend aroused him. Erwin couldn't deny what his body fully exhibited. He fought the urge to reach down and give an encouraging rub to his growing erection. He wanted to refuse the desire because once he started he wouldn't stop. To have a person in mind while doing that would become problematic, it risked attachment. He had grown accustomed to please himself solely for the purpose of physical release rather than for the lust of anyone and nothing more.

He tried to force his mind to concentrate on the present trying to focus on the sound of the water. This attempt was to no avail as the sound of the water reminded him of rain and rain of a storm and a storm of a scene. It was a vicious cycle and his body paid the expense. Like a mantra he reminded himself to focus on the water, listen to the water.

_'Erwin.'_

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. As if it had a mind of its own his hand was at his now fully erect penis stroking rather quickly as his breathing became ragged. The sight of Levi completely consumed him. He could hear the other's breathing and he wanted to match it, he remembered how Levi stroked himself and adjusted his own pace, he vividly recalled the way Levi contorted and arched in the chair and his hips jerked. But mostly he remembered Levi reaching climax while moaning out his name and he came.

The following day Erwin, though his body was well rested, was at odds logically. In comparison to when he saw Levi his own experience was less appalling despite the fact that the person was his subordinate, friend and a man. Perhaps witnessing the captain doing the same thing lessened the shock factor causing his own situation to seem no less than ordinary. What was more plaguing for him was the person. He, admittedly, had taken a different interest in the captain recently but he didn't expect it to become like this, however, he wasn't surprised either. It was all confusing yet not. In spite of everything what he found the most shocking was that he didn't feel regret or bad or anything negative about his actions.

Being around the captain after that event was not as impossible as he thought it would be. Erwin was able to behave and act as usual without raising suspicion to which he prided himself because the captain was usually able to read him. Perhaps after all their years together battling and trusting each other with their lives it was probable that Levi could read him easily. But Erwin was relieved to find there was still a small bit of guile remaining that made the captain unaware. It allowed the events to be an unspoken agreement between the two that only Erwin knew about.

Was it shameful of the commander? Absolutely. But as a man he found himself enthusiastic about it all.

His subdued teasing continued to which it was obvious Levi didn't understand but it gave amusement to himself. He couldn't prevent a smile and occasional chuckle that occurred sometimes when he and the captain were near each other. He thought once or twice that the other eyed him questionably but Erwin believed he was safe from being found out. There was no way Levi would know what he had seen that night because Erwin was certain the captain would have reacted in some foul manner if he had indeed found out and he knew the other didn't know what he had done because his privacy was secure.

Despite the beginning Erwin was enthralled by everything even becoming more daring. It would only be even, he told himself with a small laugh.

Almost a week after the commander pleasured himself to the thought of the captain he and several of his comrades including Levi were sitting to a late dinner. Erwin didn't always have the opportunity to be among friends. When he did eat it was quickly and in his office but tonight he would make the exception. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and wanting to appear as usual Erwin finished first and excused himself to return to work.

As he said his goodbyes kindly he lastly acknowledged Levi with a nod of the head and a simple, "Captain."

As the commander had thought Levi was perplexed by the adieu. Having been together these several years they had an unsung language between them that required very little interaction to actually communicate. But this confused Levi. The tone spoken by Erwin was only used when he had something he wanted to convey in private and the fact that he called him by rank rather than his name was odd, as well. Unsure of what the commander really meant or wanted Levi waited several minutes before excusing himself hoping the others didn't notice or suspect anything.

Baffled by his peculiar commander Levi made the way down the dim hallway toward his office. 'Maybe the commander is just getting old and confused,' Levi thought to himself. 'If while I'm using the gear I see a bald spot on top of his head I'll have to put him out of his misery,' Levi continued to muse shaking his head.

On reaching the door expecting and assuming the commander wanted to speak with him he opened it without knocking. Before the first syllable could completely escape his lips he was suddenly in a stunned silence. Erwin was sitting in his chair with his head rested back, eyes closed, and panting. The desk covered everything else but Levi didn't need to see as he knew exactly what the other was doing. Erwin's deep throaty groans resounded in the silence as Levi watched the bicep of his jerking arm contract with each stroke. Erwin let his head fall to the side eyes still shut while he licked his lips. Levi unconsciously licked his own biting down on his lower lip. His mouth had become dry and in a moments realization his eyes widened and he quickly retreated from the commander's office. At the end of the hallway he stopped to lean against the wall too shocked by what he just witnessed but it was a scene he knew he wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 coming soon.... And much thanks to those who have left kudos and just to any one who reads it all. It's daunting to post work but if someone takes time to read it and is actually entertained by it, well.... thank you.


	3. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for update info..... thank you.

At the doors closure Erwin fixed his gaze at the spot where Levi was just standing. A grin crossed his face as he recalled the captain's surprised expression that he was able to sneak a peek at when he let his head fall toward the side. Levi had definitely been stunned yet there was  _that_ look that aided Erwin to his completion. A completion more satisfying than just a mere thought or fantasy of the other.

Erwin felt confident that the captain wasn't utterly repulsed by him as it seemed evident by his lingering at the doorway for some time before rushing out. The recent memory amused the commander. He hadn't been sure what reaction he was going to get but with the current outcome he wasn't disappointed by the other's reaction in the least. Erwin knew, very well, that he was often called callous and cruel and if his teasing the captain was any proof of that he would have to agree with his adversaries.

He yearned to see the captain. To know what was going through his mind. He wondered if the captain was going to commit the same pleasures to his self because of the scene he had just witnessed. But for now he would leave the other alone and anticipate their next encounter.

That encounter was not as soon as the commander would have liked. The following morning offered no opportunity to get near Levi let alone speak to him. If Levi had any worries or feelings of disgust from the previous night he didn't show it. There was no telling from his looks as he always appeared to be in need of more sleep and showing a face that suggested one shouldn't approach him. He gave no telltale signs of what he could be thinking. But this did not hinder the commander. He was well informed to the ways of the captain that it spared him apprehension.

The next afternoon he called a meeting with his squad leaders as another expedition was soon to be underway and though business was the priority he wasn't against using the occasion to observe the captain. Not just as a commander but as a soldier he knew to always take advantage of an opportunity when it arose. Even as he tended to his duties he noted the captain and his mannerisms. Firstly, the captain looked as he always seemed to. He didn't make an effort to acknowledge or ignore Erwin any more than usual. That was fine. The captain spoke as often as usual and in his usual tone. Fine, as well. But it was when the meeting was over that there was a slight but noticeable difference.

As all the others were exiting to tend to their work and begin preparations for the expedition he called out to the captain. Erwin had always noticed that Levi stood at a distance when speaking with someone. Initially, he believed it was due to want of personal space and while he still believed that that was a factor he also believed it was so he didn't have to look up at the other person. So, when Levi kept a distance he thought nothing of it. However, Levi's complete lack of eye contact was uncommon. Though he would never keep contact for long he would usually exchange an acknowledging glance then return to his normal stoic glower. But now he didn't even glance at Erwin. He stood arms crossed and head tilted down just barely allowing his face to be seen.

"I want you working with the soldiers," Erwin began. "I need them informed and ready in a short time so I'm relying on your excellent skills."

He watched as Levi dropped his head lower at the offered praise. Embarrassed maybe? This wasn't the first time he had given a compliment to the captain but Erwin fought the smile that threatened to form and with his authoritative voice concluded his talk. "I want a progress report before addressing the corps tonight."

"Understood," Levi simply replied before escaping out of the room.

The commander had found the captain's expression to be rather cute though he would never admit that to him. The captain had been unwittingly showing Erwin facial expressions he had never seen before. Expressions that he never imagined or thought he would see and now there were more he wanted to see. The smile he had suppressed was now openly splayed as he returned to his work duties.

After several hours of revising his well thought out tactics and considering any possible revisions and alternative procedures if necessary Erwin was convinced that the current strategy was best. It was always his intention to preserve as many lives as possible but, unfortunately, that wasn't always the case. There was no way of guessing if they would encounter titans or how many but he encouraged the corps to avoid them if possible with combat being a last resort. It was these dangers that reaffirmed the need for the SL. It was imperative for them to learn about the titans as a means to eliminate them and save the human race. Saving humanity was a priority that drove the commander's motivation to do what seemed impossible but he had personal reasons as well. Reasons that refused to let him surrender.

As much as saving lives both within and out of the walls was important so was creating a legion of the best soldiers. He glanced out his window eyeing the people who gave their all to help with his determination and everyone's desire to be free. The soldiers were obviously learning how to use the gear more efficiently before observing the captain's abilities in action. Erwin watched the man fly through the sky effortlessly displaying a technique to cleanly and effectively slice a titan. Even after he landed back on the ground Erwin couldn't take his eyes away. Still after several years he was in as much awe of the captain's abilities as those soldiers. Wanting to believe he was observing for their progress he continued to watch for a while longer noting their development before he returned to his business.

At sundown a knock sounded at his office door and admitting entrance the captain entered.

"It's time to address the corps."

Erwin placed the writing implement carefully on the desk and looked at him. "Is it time already?"

The other made no reply. Erwin rested back in his chair stretching out his legs. "How are they? Are they prepared?"

It seemed Levi still refused to meet his eyes but every other mannerism remained. "Nothing really prepares you for what they are going to see but, yes, they're ready."

Erwin shook his head making a point to look directly at the captain. The other's avoidance apparent, Erwin tried an attempt at getting a response. The commander stretched out his arms with a yawn filled with a declaration that he was tired. He relaxed his body allowing his head to fall back and closing his eyes while ending the yawn in a deep, low moan. Perhaps it will bring back some memories.

However, all he heard were footsteps leaving and, "We're going to be late."

Erwin straightened. 'Not even a reaction,' he thought discomfited but not defeated. Fixing his appearance he soon followed out to give yet another difficult but necessary speech about life preservation and probable impending doom.

Commander suited Erwin well as his motivation and strength of mind were highly commendable. He didn't bother with false hopes and expectations. His speeches were always direct and honest about what was to be found outside the walls: titans and terror. Like the respect his soldiers gave him as commander he tried to return it equally in his own way while maintaining order. Bluntly telling young inexperienced people their days could be numbered wasn't easy but he reminded them what they were fighting for. Not just their lives but for all people.

This was only one of the many grim responsibilities the position of commander imposed.

As usual the leader of the SL gave his speech in a brief but effective approach. With the speech over and the corps offering their hearts by way of salute he walked off as they were dismissed. Afterwards, he met with his comrades to inform and discuss any other instructions. Like the soldiers he knew they too were tired and trying to keep it short he quickly reiterated the previous information so as to dismiss them as well. The topic of potentially capturing a titan was proposed and he, like others, was interested in the idea. As he was voicing his believed importance to the suggestion and the need to do it safely he noticed Levi exiting the room. Giving his word to consider the idea in depth he excused himself.

Following him out to the hallway he didn't see Levi anywhere. He went down to the end of the corridor to where several soldiers were standing and conversing freely.

"Did the captain come this way?" He asked.

The soldiers stiffened and saluted. They seemed scared to be spoken to by the commander directly.

"At ease. How long have you been standing here?" He spoke calmly.

"Since we were dismissed, Commander."

"Has the captain passed by here?"

"No, sir."

Erwin nodded his head in thanks and began to return down the hallway. Where did he go? He would have had to pass this way. There was nowhere else for him to go in this section of the base. No one would miss the captain passing. Despite his stature he was easily noticed by people as his reputation exceeded him as much as the man dislikes it.

Continuing down the hall the only other door that others didn't bother with was a storage closet. He stopped in front of it debating whether to open it or not. It seemed unlikely but it would ease his curiosity. With nothing to lose he pulled opened the door. It was dark but with the shining moonlight from the single window he could see in the mess some stacked boxes, old equipment and sandbags. To his utter amazement standing on top of several of those sandbags was Levi looking as terrified as a fresh soldier on their first expedition encountering their first titan.

Trying to keep some composure Erwin calmly closed the door and walked the crammed room's narrow path and only way to enter or exit the room toward Levi finding the sandbags allowed them to be nearly the same height.

"Captain," Erwin began in a low voice. He gazed further down the captain eyeing him completely. The other still had his hand wrapped around his penis but stopped jerking when he had been surprised by the door. Erwin smiled smugly at the sight and at the opportunity before him.

"What would people say if they had come in to find the captain in this state?"

Levi had yet to say a word. There were no violent threats or profanities. Not even his breathing could be heard. After the initial shock he turned his face away refusing eye contact again and Erwin's teasing rhetorical question did nothing to get a reaction.

Not only did desperate times call for desperate measures but the opportunity was too tempting. Erwin took the other in his hand beginning to stroke again where he had stopped. Levi bucked a little and used the boxes behind him for leverage as his breathing began to strain. Erwin leaned forward to be heard by Levi's drooping head.

"Does it feel good?" His voice was still low but deep and throaty. There was still no answer from him but Erwin didn't need a reply.

He quickened the pace from slow tantalizing strokes to faster jerking motions. The captain made his first audible noise. It was a soft and short but satisfying sounding moan. Erwin was feeling that familiar strain in his own pants and taking a quick moment to free himself he brought their two hardened phallus's together. He took them both in his large hand stroking in unison.

There were no words spoken only haggard breathes and occasional moans and grunts. It was evident the captain was trying to suppress any sounds from escaping. Levi still wouldn't look at him but his hand came up to grab Erwin's shirt in his fist, the knuckles turning white from the tight grasp.

"Do you want me to stop?" Erwin asked worried Levi actually hated this despite the fact that his body obviously enjoyed it.

Levi met his eye for the first time in a long time. The moon gave just enough light to see his expression and glazed over eyes. He let his head fall back and he released another low moan. Holding him closer Erwin continued to rub their bodies together until both were relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual Ch 4 coming soon...
> 
> I intended to update but I had computer problems and now the whole story is gone. As much as I hate it the story has to end here. Sorry to anyone who was interested in continuing the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 2 coming soon.....


End file.
